


Am I Pretty?

by CelestialVapidity



Series: Trans Megan [1]
Category: But I'm a Cheerleader (1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Trans, Body Dysphoria, Butch/Femme, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Relationship, Drabble, Dysphoria, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Femininity, Feminist Themes, Fluff, Gay, Gender Dysphoria, Girls Kissing, Graham is a good gf to her trans lesbian gf, Happy, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Internalized Transphobia, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Lipstick Lesbian, Makeup, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot, POV Female Character, POV Lesbian Character, Queer Character, Queer Gen, Queer Themes, Romantic Fluff, Sleepovers, Soft Butch Lesbian, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Underage Kissing, Underage Relationship(s), chapstick Lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVapidity/pseuds/CelestialVapidity
Summary: Trans! Megan and Graham have a cute happy night in, and Megan takes an important personal step in her transition.





	Am I Pretty?

**Author's Note:**

> Two uploads in one day? What is the world coming to? Anyway, this is an idea that's been in my head for a long time. Trans Megan is one of my fav AUs/Headcanons. So, expect more of that. Also maybe some intersex Megan as well. Big thanks to my friend DippertheShipper, for helping me with this! Seriously, go read their fics! They're great! I'm a trans man, not a trans woman. So if I've gotten anything wrong about trans women, please let me know, so I can fix it! This fic was inspired by the song Am I Pretty? by The Maine. It's such a great queer song. Anyway, this is a modern high school AU. I hope y'all enjoy! WARNING: This fic contains gender dysphoria, internalized transphobia (possibly), and kissing.

**_So make me up in a shade that fits me_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Tell me love, oh, "Am I pretty?"_ **

* * *

 

        Graham and her girlfriend, Megan, are sitting in the older girl’s bedroom. Megan is on the floor in front of the other girl’s mirror, looking through a bag of various cosmetics. She has a look on her face that appears to be a mix of quiet joy and curiosity.

        “I wasn’t sure what to get you...So I just got you some things I thought you’d like, and some things I thought would look nice on you. You don’t have to use any of it though. But I know you were talking about wanting to maybe try wearing makeup. But if it’s too much, too fast, then seriously don’t worry about wearing it.” Graham is rambling by now. She’s usually confident to a fault, but she’s very concerned about pushing Megan too far. 

        She and Megan had met at the queer support group at their town. When Graham had seen the small blonde, she had immediately been intrigued. Upon finding out that Megan was a closeted trans girl trying to figure everything out, she decided then and there that she would be the younger girl’s friend.

        As the months passed, Megan had gradually become more secure in herself. She had started wearing feminine clothes, had grown her hair out, and had come out to a few people. Graham had been with her when she had come out to her father. He was pretty good about it, all things considered. 

        However, Megan has, as of yet, not tried makeup. Sure, she’s curious. She loves how other girls, ( _ especially _ Graham) look with flushed cheeks, colorful eyes, and painted lips. However, she has always been worried about looking like a cis guy in drag, as opposed to a pretty girl in makeup. 

        As nervous as she is to finally try it out, she’s even more excited and grateful to her girlfriend. She grins at all the various products. There were various colors, and types of countless types and brands of makeup. 

        The blonde quickly gets up to kiss her anxious girlfriend. “Seriously, don’t worry! I’m so happy that you did this! I love you so much, Graham!”

        Graham smiles back. “I’m glad I could make you happy. Do you want some help putting it on?”

        Megan shakes her head, a determined look on her face. “I want to learn myself. And you’re not allowed to look until it’s finished.”

        For the smaller girl, this is something of a rite of passage. Makeup could make her look even more like a girl, and would help her feel better about herself, as well as help her to pass in public. She feels as though she had to do this herself, at least for the first time. 

        Megan sits back down in front of the mirror, and rummages through the bag of makeup. Graham turns away, and begins browsing on her phone. She taps her foot, trying to channel her excitement at the thought of seeing her girlfriend in makeup for the very first time. 

        After a few moments, Graham hears her girlfriend speaking.

        “Ok, you can look now!” She sounds nervous, but happy. Graham turns around, to look at the blonde. She barely stops her mouth from gaping open.

        Megan looks beautiful. She’s obviously not very experienced, but she looks adorable. She’s wearing pink blush, dark mascara, and pink lipgloss, among other things. Her brown doe eyes are brought out by the makeup around them. Her already cute smile looks even sweeter with her lips a lovely shade of pink.

        “Well, what do you think? Am I pretty?” She says tentatively. The blonde is wearing a hesitant smile, as she gazes at the older girl.

        “I think you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Graham replies, truthfully.

        “I love you,” Megan says happily. She proceeds to go over to kiss the other girl, smearing pink on the cheerleader’s mouth. The brunette chuckles, and happily kisses her back. 


End file.
